Collins
|aliases = Dean Collins|nationality = Liberlian|affilliation = Royal Assembly Jenis Royal Academy|occupation = Headmaster Member of the Royal Assembly|gender = Male}}Dean Collins is the current Dean at Jenis Royal Academy. Background Dean Collins is the headmaster at Jenis Royal Academy and is the one tasked with the administration of the school. He is also a member of the Royal Assembly and is a greatly respected individual around Liberl. Personality Dean Collins is a kind soul who cares about all of his students. He is also willing to help anybody in need and is aware of Kloe's true identity as Princess Klaudia von Auslese because of his position in the Royal Assembly. History Dean Collins is a non-playable character in , and . Meeting Estelle and Joshua Dean Collins first meet Estelle and Joshua when Kloe brings them over to help out with the School Festival. After he is introduced to them, Collins expresses his admiration of them for becoming Bracers at so young an age. He then listens as Kloe tells him what happened to Mercia Orphanage and expresses his desire to help them in some way. He then wishes Estelle, Kloe and Joshua good luck with the play and guides the trio to Jill, while he sets up their dorm rooms. Dean Collins is then next seen secretly planning something out with Jill Ridonor during the preparation stage of the school festival. Kloe then comes in and asks what they are planning, but they push the matter aside and says that its a surprise. School Festival During the School Festival, Dean Collins is seen meeting with Mayor Morris Dalmore, before heading off to watch the school play. After the school play, Dean Collins goes backstage and gifts Matron Theresa with the donation money that he, Jill and Hans had gathered for them. After trying to politely decline it a couple of times, Matron Theresa accepts the money and Collins informs her that he has hired Carna to escort her and the kids back to Manoria Village. He then sees her and the kids off at the school gates. After Mayor Dalmore is arrested, Collins expresses his shock on the matter and hopes that Dalmore will realize his mistakes and try to repent for his crimes. Duke Dunan's Banquet Dean Collins then reappears again when Estelle and Joshua arrive at Grancel Castle to meet with the Queen, under the pretense of being the Martial Arts Tournament victors. Estelle and Joshua first greet Dean Collins in his shared room with Mayor Klaus of Rolent, and express their shock at him being at the palace. Dean Collins explains that he just got into Grancel today and congratulates the two for winning the tournament. Mayor Klaus further explains that Collins is also a member of the Royal Assembly and is a greatly respected individual around Liberl. Collins replies by getting embarrassed by Klaus' flattery and Joshua explains to Estelle what that means. Estelle asks if all of the members of the assembly are here today, and Collins replies that there's only really about half of them here today. He further explains that the other members namely the Queen, General Morgan, Mayor Dalmore and Professor Russell are all either sick, preoccupied, have been arrested or have gone missing. Mayor Klaus and Dean Collins then talk about all of strange events and insist that they must talk to the Queen. They then mention to Estelle and Joshua that the princess had arrived in Grancel, a couple of days ago. Dean Collins is then seen attending Duke Dunan von Auslese's banquet and becomes upset and appalled by the announcements that he and Alan Richard make about him becoming heir apparent to the throne, Klaudia's arranged marriage and about the terrorists. After the Coup d'etat is thwarted, Dean Collins is seen attending the Queen's speech and then after the speech meets with his students in the lobby of the Roembaum Hotel. Later that night, Dean Collins can be found in his room listening to Joshua's harmonica playing. Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Characters